Sparks fly
by ShadowDianne
Summary: Sparks fly by Taylor Swift SWANQUEEN. Asked by SQtrash anon via tumblr. "I'm not using excuses anymore." Emma finally answered, lips red and raw from all the biting, cheeks flushed and just the barest of sparks flying between her hair and fingers, as electricity drawing lines on her skin that disappeared as quickly as they appeared. "You know that, you know me"


**A/N I know that from time to time I re-explain this headcanon of mine but with this prompt it only seemed fitting to reconnect with it xd For me the magic both Emma and Regina have is connected. There have been a lot of moments within the show that they had "sensed" it each other -The most notorious one being the one that happened back with the curse of the shattered sight in where Regina sensed Emma's approach to the vault. That's also something I often use to describe their magic as sparks of electricity running up and down their bodies. Which I know it's not exact but I've always found very interesting how Regina's eyes lighted up back at s2 as she reconnected with her magic for a short amount of time and there is always the matter of what means to have magic and how that is linked to one's emotions so I always try to link those with their magic… hence the sparkling and disappearing of magic through flesh and between fingers I normally add whenever they are talking to each other xd Sorry for the long note!**  
 **Set on: Immediately after 6x18 before 6x19.**

Sparks fly

 _Drop everything now_

 _Meet me in the pouring rain_

Regina closed the door of Emma's backyard with a soft thud, her eyes promptly falling onto Emma's tall figure and the way the woman had her arms crossed in front of her, eyes set on the darkness that surrounded the specks of light coming from the house that did reach the grass around it. Walking towards Emma with quick yet short steps the former queen stared at her as she breathed in the ozone charged air, a breeze rumpling the leaves that had fallen into the grass as she did so.

"You should have told me that you were planning on finding the Black Fairy." Emma whispered, her voice steadier than what her figure let show. Her knuckles where white against the jumper's fabric she wore and Regina's eyes fell to them as the blonde did nothing to turn towards her, jaw set as she kept speaking to the darkness surrounding the house, a spark of electricity running up and down the back of her hand before disappearing once again beneath her flesh. "You didn't know what to expect inside of the mines."

"We needed to start knowing what was happening before it turned out to be too late to do anything." Regina replied and even though she kept her voice steady she also could feel bubbles of anger raising on her chest in the same way she could feel her own magic sparkling inside of her, beneath her tongue, behind her eyes. "You were with your parents and Henry and…"

Him

Emma sighed and turned, her hands falling to her sides as she stared at her with slightly glowing eyes, dirty white lacing them both and the specks of blue that tinted the green. She had her bottom lip trapped beneath her teeth and for a second she seemed about to take a step forward as the smell of ozone only increased, the pitter-patter of her power trickling down her body reaching Regina as her own power answered to it.

"I'm going to call the wedding off." The blonde said, interrupting Regina's thoughts as the brunette readjusted her stance in front of her. The words made Regina pause, her mouth falling open at the idea, Emma's pale face looking fiercely at her, the sound of a distinct thunder disrupting the silence created after the woman's words. "It's the right thing, I cannot do that knowing that the fairy wants to destroy everything. Not after what happened at the mines."

"Emma, we are fine." Regina answered back, earnestly moving forward, stopping only a few inches away from Emma who trembled before she looked at her right in where the splash of light still formed drawings on the backyard's grass as the air around them turned misty, humid.

"Today yes, but what about tomorrow? Or the day after that? I cannot lose… I'm supposed to be the savior; I'm supposed to be the one who fights."

Regina eyed her as she closed her hands, turning them into fists as she felt a sudden rush of coldness running through her as Emma rose her chin a little bit, enough for her eyes to flash once before she recaptured her hold onto her magic. "You could have died Regina." She whispered at the end, pointing at the house in where Regina knew perfectly well that not only Snow and Charming but also Zelena, Henry and that damned pirate would still be waiting for them after Emma had stormed out once both Zelena and her had explained to them the newer developments regarding the fairy. "And then, what?"

Regina stared at her, biting her tongue, feeling her back hurt as she stood as tall as she was, looking at every blonde tress that haloed Emma's face, every line and wrinkle that mapped Emma's skin around her eyes and mouth, every defined line beneath the clothes she wore as she stared back at her, a silent plea glowing on those green eyes. Sucking on her teeth, the former queen took a step back and rose her arms, feeling her own magic seep out of her, purple running to the night's shadows as the breeze turned colder.

"I can handle this."

"I don't doubt that but I should have been there and you know that!"

"But you chose not to be there!"

The last scream pierced through the air between them, one single drop falling to the grass as many more followed, the sound of the droplets against the floor coloring Regina's voice as she closed her eyes, opening them again after only a few seconds. Brown eyes glowed purple as they settled on Emma, the blonde stopping herself, suddenly speechless. Meanwhile, Regina sighed inwardly, knowing already that it was far too late and so she stood while trembling like a leaf, anger raising and disappearing just as those same bubbles that now seemed to have exploded inside her lungs.

"You were somewhere else." She continued, a whisper so quiet that her former scream seemed even more alien as the rain kept falling at the other side of the narrow porch in where they both were standing. "You know that as much as I do."

Emma didn't say a word for the longest of times, her magic seeming depleted as she rose her right hand, caressing the swan on her neck for a second before letting it fall again; the ring Hook had given her twinkling in the dim light of the porch in an orange glow that made Regina shiver all the same. "I told you you could count on me." The savior whispered and even though Regina didn't answer to that her shoulders shagged ever so slightly, her lips quivering as she fought against her will to speak, to explain herself. "I promised…"

"You were preparing your wedding." Regina cut her off, her vocal chords hurting as she swallowed, remembering not for the first time how she had felt the second she had stepped inside the mines, the memories those brought making her gasp. "We both know that."

"I will call it off." Emma replied and for a moment neither of them moved as the rain only increased, the smell of mud and wet leaves reaching them both as from Emma's mouth a misty cloud emerged as she spoke again. "We will defeat her and…"

"And then what? You will get married?"

The question came out more as an accusation and Regina was acutely aware that it had been harsh enough to send droplets of her own magic onto Emma's own but she kept her stance, suddenly too tired to even pretend that the shiver she had felt the moment she had hugged Emma hadn't happened alongside with the pain that had crossed her body in that moment, ripping everything away from her.

Emma narrowed her eyes at the question, looking about to answer when Regina shook her head, not knowing what else to say but the words that came out of her in a broken whisper. "Don't use this as an excuse Emma, you know what you are doing here."

And they both knew it and so they stood silent for slightly longer as they shivered, rain still falling, quieter now but still strong, drowning anything else but their breathing as they stared at each other.

"I'm not using excuses anymore." Emma finally answered, lips red and raw from all the biting, cheeks flushed and just the barest of sparks flying between her hair and fingers, as electricity drawing lines on her skin that disappeared as quickly as they appeared. "You know that, you know me."

"Prove it." Came the fast reply, almost cutting as Regina stared at Emma, feeling her own body buzzing as she tightened her hands into fists, forearms trembling beneath her clothes. "Do it."

Regina knew that she wasn't talking about the wedding anymore, or even about the fairy but she was too far gone to even consider take a step back, withdraw her previous words.

"Regina…" The use of her name made her blink and look away as the rain seemed to falter, drops halting in midair in front of her stare a second before starting to fall down again, catching the lights from inside the house and coloring the black and green backyard with silver. They knew that it was already too late, they both knew that words were far too overused for them to say anything new.

"You may be the savior Emma." The former queen said in a whisper as she turned to look again at the taller woman, mind set as she spoke to her. "But this is not about that."

Turning already, she readied herself to leave the woman behind as her hand already reached for the door's knob, the house's warmth inches away from her. She, however, never got to open the door.

Quick hands grabbed her by the shoulders and turned her, long fingers treaded through her hair, caressing her locks as green eyes sparkled, thousands of minute bites drawing her skin in every place Emma touched her, a smile soft plea looking from those green eyes as they asked one silent question, the rain growing heavier for a moment before Regina opened her mouth, letting go a sobbing gasp.

The second their lips touched the rain stopped. Regina, however, never truly realized that as she pulled the other woman closer, her own fingers grabbing fistfuls of Emma's jumper, molding her body along the blonde's for as long as possible as she kept kissing, biting, tasting.

"Then about what is it?" She heard Emma whisper against her lips.

You, me.

But she didn't answer, she didn't want to, not that night, not in that moment and all rings and promises and vows could be damned that night. Because that night was theirs and only theirs.

 _Gimme something that'll haunt me when you're not around_


End file.
